4chanintfandomcom-20200213-history
German
German (Deutsch [ˈdɔʏtʃ] (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:De-Deutsch.ogg listen)) is a West Germanic language and is closely related to and classified alongside English, Dutch, and the Frisian languages. To a lesser extent, it is also related to the East (extinct) and North Germanic languages. Most German vocabulary is derived from the Germanic branch of the Indo-European language family.[5] Significant minorities of words are derived from Latin and Greek, with a smaller amount from French and most recently English (known as Denglisch). German is written using the Latin alphabet. In addition to the 26 standard letters, German has three vowels with Umlauts, namely ä, ö, and ü, as well as the Eszett or scharfes S (sharp s) which is written "ß". German dialects are distinguished from varieties of standard German. German dialects are traditional local varieties and are traced back to the different German tribes. Many of them are not mutually intelligible, since they often differ in lexicon, phonology, and syntax. Standard German originated as a written language, developed over a process of several hundred years, in which writers tried to write in a way that was understood in the largest area. Around the world, German has approximately 100 million native speakers and also about 80 million non-native speakers.[6] German is the main language of about 90 million people (18%) in the EU. 67% of German citizens claim to be able to communicate in at least one foreign language, 27% in at least two languages other than their own. German is a Category III language according to The Foreign Service Institute language difficulty rankings meaning it takes a minimum of 36 weeks or 900 hours of study to become proficient. Resources Apps & Programs 'Books and .PDF' files Other: * A compilation of .PDFs and books of grammar, vocabulary, etc. ''' *German Grammar Sparkcharts '''Useful Websites Dictionaries Guides/Grammar * Toms Deutschseite A website which mainly teaches grammar and conjugation * German for English Speakers A nearly-finished complete guide to the German language * Marathon Sprechen Blog A blog on German grammar concepts. They're not posted in any certain order like Tae Kim is, but the examples and explanations are very helpful. * Busuu.com really good website to learn german. Has vocab, scentences structuring, convesations to listen to and teaches levels of German from A1-B2 * Collection of grammar worksheets * german.about.com Wonderful website that covers all things German (such as traditions, etiquette, culture, etc) but in particular: grammar, pronounciation and how to use certain words. * A Review of German Grammar by Bruce Duncan * Jabbalab - good grammar resource with very simple explanations Other * A song for learning the alphabet. * Native Monks Learn German language online through skype. Dead Links * Uz-translations (a very useful website that you should definitely check out) YouTube Channels Media 'News' 'Movies' Subtitles *Subscene *Findsubtitles *Opensubtitles *TV4User *Sublearning - learn languages from movie subtitles. Flash cards of movie lines in 62 languages *(add more if you know them lol) Movies Interesting German directors: Michael “Bully” Herbig, Leni Riefenstahl, Jörg Buttgereit, Olaf Ittenbach, Andreas Schnaas, Uwe Boll, Ulli Lommel, Werner Herzog, Wim Wenders, Fatih Akin, Rainer Werner Fassbinder. TV-Stations https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_German-language_television_channels 'Music' Literature 'Anime/Cartoons' *A lot of current anime and manga are licensed and translated to German. Look up Carlsen-Manga, Kaze and the news section of animexx they usually have an up to date article about recent manga releases. *Spongebob *South Park *My Little Pony *Death Note * Soul Eater * Alfred J. Kwak * Heidi * Ducktales * Darkwing Duck * Pinocchio * Almost all of the Ghibli movies * Puschel * Pipi Langstrumpf * Nils Holgerson * Biene Maja ''' '''Brotips If you have experience learning this language please share it, it's greatly appreciated. General * No single resource will advance you to fluency. Experiment with different apps, programs, books, audio, and other media. * Many videogames have German language support which can be a good way to get some extra practice. Some games may even have German voice acting (e.g. Skyrim). Keep a bilingual dictionary on hand. Many online games can be played on EU/German servers so you can interact with other German players. * You can easily install German along with your native language on your phone. This is very useful when using language learning apps, or chatting with others on your phone in your target language. * When reading the Graded Readers be sure to read those that are one level above yours. If you're studying A2, try reading those labeled B1. That way you'll be practicing your A2 and learning new things from B1. * If you know what you're looking for Book Depository sells a variety of foreign language books, including books and manga in German. And it's free shipping! *A guide to buying manga in German Grammatical *When learning vocabulary it's important to learn the article as an important part of the word and not just the word by itself. So it's not Hund, but der Hund. ''Not just ''Halskette but'' die Halskette. '' *Learn about the High German consonant shift not only will it help you understand a little bit about how German spelling works, but will help your acquisition of cognates. For example, an English D is a T in German, e.g. World -> Welt, Good -> Gut, Word -> Wort, Dance -> Tanz. Tips for studying word genders: *When writing out vocabulary or adding nouns to Anki, colour code your words! Blue for masculine nouns, pink for feminine, green for neuter. *One technique I learned in class is visualizing a male, a female and something considered neuter (let's say ET) along with the noun I'm learning. So David Hasselhoff sits on der Tisch, ''Angela Merkel opens ''die Tür and ET drinks das Bier. **Use this in conjunction with Anki! I use a bunch of kawaii as fuck images I pull from the internet with my cards to remember my genders. Want to remember the gender for die Sandburg? Find a picture of a little girl playing with a sandcastle and stick that in your Anki cards. *There are also a few hints you can use to recall genders of certain words. *If you have time, write three stories and use only nouns from one gender for each one. This way the next time you need to remember, for example, the gender of "Nachbar" all you have to do is remember in which story was the word used. Make the protagonist of the story the same gender as the other objects. For example, if you're a man, you can be the protagonist of the story with masculine nouns. Your mother can be the protagonist of the story with feminine nouns, and something that you know to be neutral (e.g. Mädchen) can be the protagonist of the story with neutral nouns. My story for the masculine gender starts like this: I wake up and my '''Kopf '''is on the '''Tisch'. I've fallen asleep on front of the Bildschirm '''of the '''Computer. I've fallen asleep over my Kugelschreiber, Radiergummi '''and '''Bleistift. I sit up on the Stuhl '''and I take a look at the '''Kalender. What Tag '''is it today? Oh shit, I'm gonna be late. I take my '''Rucksack '''from the '''Boden '''and throw my '''Ausweis '''inside. It's cold today, so I better take my '''Pullover, my Schal '''and '''Handschuh. I get out of the Raum. I can hear a Schrei '''from my '''Nachbar. "Mein Gott", I think. They're always fighting. Perhaps I should write them a Brief '''and put it in their '''Briefkasten. I drink my Kaffee, clean my 'Mund '''and take the '''Aufzug '''to go out. Category:Germanic Category:Latin alphabet Category:Declensions Category:Badass Category:Useful Category:FSI difficulty level 3